


Again?

by Drunkportuguese



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (a little bit at least), (just at the start sadly), (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, cryptane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkportuguese/pseuds/Drunkportuguese
Summary: Small drabble i wrote at 4am about Octane being an annoying lil bastard, and Crypto who loves him very much but thinks that taking a break from talking would do him very good.> (Canon Divergence) In this setting, Octane is the same as ever, but Crypto is no longer in hiding from the Syndicate (and Octane knows about his past). They've been dating for a long time and they still participate in the Games.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815661
Kudos: 10





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> > There's a trans!Octane version of this if you're interested! It's just a paragraph that changes, but yeah - there's a link to it in the end notes.
> 
> wassup its ya boi skinny arms (thanks quarantine), back from the dead to post for a fandom that ive never written for before! Enjoy my 4am twitter drabble that i polished.

Octávio gets bored very easily. He does not understand the concept of prep, and wants to use that damn stim all the time every time. But Tae never lets him.

One time, Tae had to tie the fucker’s hands behind his back because he kept trying to grab the stim – thinking that if he was fast enough, he’d reach it before Tae grabbed him. Fastest legend in the games or not, he was proved wrong. Octávio pretended to be annoyed, but now he does stuff like that on purpose, just so Tae is forced to tie him again. He doesn’t show it, but Tae secretly likes it.

But sometimes Tae gets tired of tying him up. Having Octávio’s hands bound means he has to do everything – and the daredevil is so fidgety that even with his whole body bound, he doesn’t stop wiggling around anyways.

Eventually, Tae grows impatient and pissed off, and just starts to go rougher. Octávio’s always “adrenaline this” “adrenaline that” – Tae’ll show him _real_ adrenaline.

-.,.-

Octávio has a real shit eating grin right now. He keeps talking about some embarrassing death Tae suffered in the last game, and all that Tae can think now is of that stupid old ‘shut up bro im tryna find your prostate’ meme, and he sighs. Octávio just keeps yammering no matter how much he ignores him.

 _Alright -that’s it._ And Tae goes to town. _This will shut him up for sure._

Suddenly Octávio’s monologue about his messy hair is interrupted by a groan, and Tae is grinning at this small victory.

But the fucker keeps talking! And now Octávio’s really getting on his nerves, so he reaches down and muffles the fucker with his own hand, bends his legs even further up to his chest, and keeps up the pace, miraculously. _God bless the gym time I have to do for the Games._

Octávio’s _still_ _talking_ beneath his hand, but Tae notices how the noise suddenly has become a lot more choked and groany, and a lot less like coherent words, and he looks down and there’s come all over Octávio’s belly and his dick is still twitching out a few drops, the sad little thing.

He stops his ministrations to let Octávio recover and not become overstimulated.

And finally, _finally,_ the dumbass is out of breath and Tae smiles, satisfied, because Octávio looks completely wrecked.

There’s a sigh beneath him, and before Tae can start back up, he goes again “Ahh! That was amazing! Let’s go again!” and he’s grinning with that stupid cute smile of his.

“Octávio, no, absolutely not, this is the third time- how can you even- did you sneak stim again?!”

“No cariño I’m just… _mhm,_ ” he bites his lip, makes an appreciative sound, and rubs Tae’s sides. “You make my heart go all fast baby,” and there it is. That look. Tae goes against all common sense and indulges his lover again.

-.,.-

Octávio’s laying on Tae’s chest, bodies sticky with sweat, the bed a mess under them, the sheets on the floor, and both of them look like they just ran a marathon, red and flushed and satisfied.

Tae speaks to the humidity of the room. “I can endure living on the run for years, I can survive and keep my cool in a bloodsport over and over again, and yet you, _you_ and your incessant talk somehow make me loose my nerve.”

“I love you too.” There’s a smile in Octávio’s voice.

Tae pauses for a second, feigning annoyance. “…. I love you too _nae sarang_ ,” and kisses Octávio’s hair.

“So… Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Octane version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070425
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've migrated to twitter @drunkportuguese, come say hi! Thank you Zul for asking about Cryptane headcanons and fueling my delirious early morning writing!
> 
> note: wow okay i missed a whole bundle of paragraphs what the FUCK. its fixed now


End file.
